Love & Lie
by R5-BTR-LilSis14
Summary: What happens when Julie Winston, a daughter of a bankrupted businessman, was forced to marry Kendall Knight, the son of a rich businesswoman. Will they eventually fall for each other? Or will they reject each other? (No Big Time Rush band; Rated K - T just in case; Romance and Drama; No Slash; Kendall, OC)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Before I say anything, this story that I'm posting in NOT my story. One of my friends made this story and asked me to edit and post it. So I'm basically her editor and uploader because she does not have a fanfiction account. I'm just helping her out. By the way, still review please, both of us will be happy.**

**Anyway, here's the story.**

**I do not own anything.**

….

Chapter 1

Julie's P.O.V.

_My name is Julie. I am married to the one and only, Kendall Knight. It was a forced marriage since my dad's company went bankrupt. I was pretty sure I'd regret marrying him. I don't. It had all started when my dad had a serious talk with me._

"Julie, do you know Kendall Knight? My dad asked as he sat on the couch with me. I nodded. Kendall is the son of my dad's close friends, Jennifer and Wilbur Knight. But sadly, Mr. Knight died 2 years ago. He gave Jennifer his company, and now, Kendall's starting to lead it. I have never met any of them before, but I had a feeling I was about to.

"Would you please marry him?" My dad blurted out. "WHAT?" I yelled, "DAD! I don't even know him! Why would I marry him?"

"Julie, please. Our company is bankrupted, and he's gonna be able to clear out our debts." He pleaded. _Our_ company? It was not _our_ company. It was my dad's.

I raised an eyebrow. "So you want me to marry him only for his money? I'm sorry dad, but I'm not going to marry someone I don't love, and I don't even know Kendall. Well I know who he is, but I've never met him. There's no way I'm marrying him for _your_ company!"

"Honey, please. And, um… I kinda also want grandkids." My dad said and smiled sheepishly.

My jaw dropped. How could he think about me having kids right now? "DAD! I'm 19!"

He rubbed his temples. "Please, you're the only one who can do this. Or, could you at least meet him?"

I sighed. Just meet him and be friends. Nothing more. "Okay, I'll meet him."

….

The next day, my dad and I found ourselves sitting in a fancy, five-star restaurant. We were sitting in one of the tables with Kendall, his mom, and his little 14-year-old sister, Katie. It was the first time I met the Knights, and surprisingly, I found Kendall really attractive. He had perfect blond hair and sparkling green eyes. He looked handsome, cool, and seemed kinda nice. My dad and Mrs. Knight talked about business, while Kendall and I talked about ourselves. Katie was busy playing, with her phone since she didn't have anyone to talk with. In the end, I found out that Kendall was really nice, and he was such a gentleman. I knew that I had fallen had over heels for him, and I had a feeling that he did too.

From that day onwards, we started seeing each other a lot - which was all planned with his mom and my dad, and if we weren't able to, we would either text each other or talk over the phone.

On one Sunday evening, Kendall took me to the ice rink to play ice-skating – which was his idea. I was having lots of trouble since I didn't know how to skate. Kendall helped me by holding my hands, and I felt my heart beat faster with each passing second. It was getting quite cold in that rink when it was night, and I was shivering. Kendall, being a gentleman, took off his jacket and placed it over my shoulders.

When we were done, Kendall drove me home in his pearl white Chevy. When we reached my house, he walked me to the front door and we stopped. He held my waist and pulled me close to him. "I had a really nice day today." He whispered. I smiled and nodded. "Me too." He pulled me even closer till our faces were inches apart. I blushed as I felt his warm breath against my face. I closed my eyes and my hands found their way to the back of his neck and around it, like I was hugging him. I felt electric sparks around us as I felt his lips pressed into mine. I heard fireworks in my head and butterflies in my stomach. For a moment, I felt like we were floating. I've heard a lot of things about first kisses, but I never thought it felt so good. My first kiss at the age of 19, but it was so good.

Our kiss lasted for a great 20 seconds before we finally pulled apart. I was shocked and at loss for words. I blinked a couple of times till I was sure this wasn't a dream. We said goodnight to each other and I watched him walk to his car before opening the door and running into my room. I laid down on my bed. Everything felt… magical. And I felt like I was in some sort of romance fairytale. I knew then, that I had really fallen in love with Kendall Knight.

The next day, my dad and I met up with Kendall and his mom – Katie had to go to school. I was utterly shocked when our talk turned into planning a wedding for me and Kendall. I wasn't ready. No, not yet. But, I love Kendall, and I could tell that he loved me too, because he was excited when our parents decided the wedding would be held next week. Eventually, I agreed.

….

**So that's all for now since my friend, her name is Clarita, hasn't really completed the story. So, review if you think it was good.**

**Review please, I'd like to find out if anyone liked my story. – Clarita.**

**So, bye! R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**So, here's the new chapter of 'Forced Marriage', Clarita and I would like to thank you for the amazing reviews!**

**I do not own anything.**

….

Chapter 2

Before I knew it, our wedding day had come. My blond hair was let loose and I wore a long, dove white, wedding dress and matching white 10cm heels which made it even harder for me to walk since I kept tripping over my dress. Kendall looked really handsome in his black tuxedo and when I saw him, I fell over my heels again, literally. I just wasn't used to wearing heels with extremely long dresses.

My dad walked me down the aisle and when it was time, Kendall and I said our wedding oaths. And finally, the moment we've all been waiting for.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Kendall and I leaned in to each other and slowly, passionately, kissed. We ignored the crowd's chorus of 'Aw's and only pulled apart to take our breaths. "I love you." Kendall whispered, but out loud. I smiled. "I love you too." We kissed again and pulled apart. It felt so amazing.

Kendall's mom gave us two tickets for a honeymoon in the Miami Beach. We were so glad and it was probably the best wedding gift.

During the wedding party, we had all the fun we could. Kendall introduced me to his best friends – and also best men for our wedding. Their names were James, Logan, and Carlos. They were really nice people.

When it was time to throw the bouquet, lots of teen girls and some women gathered around, desperately trying to get the bouquet. We threw it and turned around. I laughed and Kendall's eyes grew wide when we saw the bouquet in the hands of none other than… Katie Knight. It turned out to land right on her palms when she was about to shake someone's hand.

When the party was over, we said our goodbyes and went into our limousine to catch our flight to Miami. We held hands along the ride. When we finally reached the airport, we caught our plane.

I was really exhausted so when I sat with Kendall on the plane, I leaned my head on his shoulder. I could feel him take my hand in his and I felt him stroking my hair gently. I smiled when he kissed my forehead and that was the last thing on my mind before I drifted off into a deep sleep.

….

I woke up to someone shaking me and noticed that it was Kendall. He smiled and said, "We're here." I smiled back and released my seatbelt and took my bag. We got off the plane and entered our taxi ready to go to the hotel.

When we reached the hotel, we put our stuff in our room. After that, we had lunch in the hotel restaurant, the food was delicious. After that, we decided to go to the beach. I took a swim with Kendall and kept splashing water at each other. Then, we decided to play an chase each other around the beach. It was loads of fun. When we were tired, we laid down on a carpet on the sand. We went back to the hotel and took a warm shower together.

When we were done, Kendall asked me to wear a beautiful dress, so I did. I wore a dark blue, sparkling, short dress with 5cm black heels. I pulled my blond hair into a right side braid and let my side locks fall onto my face.

"Hey, beautiful." Kendall said, walking over to me, a scarf in his hand. I blushed.

"Put this on, okay? And no peeking." He put the scarf around my head and completely blindfolded me. I laughed as I felt him take my hand in his and putting his other arm around my waist.

I followed him to wherever he was taking me, and along the way, I heard two 'ding's which might've came from the elevator. Kendall stopped me from walking any further and took off the blindfold.

….

**And… I'll update again as soon as my friend finishes the other chapter, anyway, I know a lot of you think this story is a bit rushed, and so do I, but my 'genius' friend says that it's because the story is about marriage so whatever.**

**Anyway, for those of you who haven't read my other story, 'Gone', I suggest you read it. Open it like, now. Like, open it in 3…2…1!**

**R&R please!**


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys, terribly sorry, but this is NOT an update. Again, I so so sorry because I'm putting this story on pause, until my friend continues with it. I'm definitely NOT discontinuing this story, but it'll be on hold for a while, so, sorry again.


End file.
